When the Snow Melts
by Interested Fan
Summary: Hans escapes, unknown relatives of the sisters, and increasingly awkward situations. Co-written by my sister- she shall be called Starving Artist. Rating may change. Disclaimer we do not own Frozen or a majority of the characters that are in the fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Interested Fan: I don't own the Frozen characters or the original story.

Hans: Punishment

Have you ever been grounded? That's what it feels like inside my room. Basically it's a prison. Three months into my house arrest. It's a clue as to how irritated my brothers were with my attempted takeover of Arendale. Trade has yet to suffer between Arendale and the Southern Isles which is probably the only reason I wasn't in an actual prison cell. My brothers, three of them specifically, had taken to eating chocolate fondue and other random sandwiches outside my cell~ err ~room. I am eventually going to eventually find out how they heard about the sandwiches and not only that how they kept alluding to clock towers, boats, and waxed floors. However their cruelty is still the same, they now have an excuse though.

I will have my revenge for their teasing, for stupid catchy musical numbers, and for their wussy girly punches after running my plans…But first I must escape. I could try breaking a window, the bars might be a problem. I'm slender, but not that slender.

"Lunch time you knave~ I brought your favorite. A half-eaten sandwich curtesy of Arendale." Oh if looks could kill! When I find out who told…I bet it was Weaseltown.

I composed myself quickly. "Oh thank you Hannibal. You're so thoughtful," I said with a smile, reaching out to take my lunch.

Elsa: Escaped

I strode down the hall to Anna's room. I had gotten reports of strange noises, giggling, and shadows entering and exiting her room through her window. I had my suspicions and the villagers had theirs…I sincerely hoped mine were correct and the villagers was just an over active imagination. Olaf was skipping down the hallway beside me singing something about reindeer, needing true love, and peeing in the woods. I wisely decided not to ask him.

I could hear the sounds that were being reported and reached out to open the door. It was locked. "Anna open the door," I called. I heard more giggles. "Why do you want to build a snowman?" "Open the door or I open it for you!" Various scrambling noises sounded and a door slammed. Anna quickly opened the door for me, "Elsa what brings you here?" I sighed, why did she play dumb she already knew why I was here. "Several of the servants have reported strange noises and figures entering and exiting your room." Her eyes widened in fake shock and she placed a hand over her mouth. "Do you think it's someone stirring up trouble?"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I sighed again. "Looks like Marshmallow caught the intruder, Anna. Is there anything you want to tell me now?" "He he he," she giggled nervously. Olaf decided to chime in. "Hey look it's Kristof. Hi Kristof!" He shouted waving as Marshmallow carried him by the collar of his shirt. He looked embarrassed. "Hi Olaf," he greeted grudgingly.

Ten minutes later

"Now why was Kristof in your room, Anna?" I asked as we sat in the drawing room. I sipped my tea as I waited for an answer. "Well with my new duties and the negotiations with the Southern Isles me and Kristof" I gave her a stern look. "Kristof and I have hardly been able to spend any time together, so we've been meeting up and talking and spending time together," Anna finished.

"Well there have been rumors going around about this rendezvous. They have been extremely unpleasant and these meetings are going to stop." "But!" I held up my hand to silence her. "I will schedule time for you to spend together with a chaperone, one chaperone, so you will have time to spend together and so the rumors will be unfounded, understand?" She reluctantly nodded her head and Kristof murmured agreement. "You could have talked to me sooner if your duties have been too much, Anna. I would have given them to an aide instead." She turned red and squirmed. "I wanted to help." I smiled softly at her. "Just being there is enough."

I clapped my hands together. "Let's have dinner now. Kristof since you're here why not join us. Seeing as you are in a committed relationship with my sister and I assume you plan to marry her we should get to know each other." My tone left no room for argument.

"QUEEN ELSA! AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT HAS BEEN RECEIVED FROM THE SOUTHERN ISLES!" the messenger screeched running into the room. "What is it?"

"Prince Hans has escaped!" the messenger paused and looked confused. "They said something about the industrious use of a sandwich, a hanger, and a pillow, but no one could really understand what was being said.

Hans: What now?

I must say my escape was brilliant. "They'll never figure out."

I said taking a bite of my liberation sandwich. I was striding off the boat in a small village south of Arendale. Now I had only to travel through the supposedly cursed woods where exiles were sent, but hey I had my good looks, my charm, my intelligence, and my humor. None could stand against me…except maybe annoying duet prone sisters. My journey through the woods would take me about a week and it was getting dark out. Time to find a place to stay for the night.

I wandered for hours as a chill through my thin clothes. It was still fall but it wasn't far from winter. I was distracted by my discomfort so much that I nearly took a tumble down a large pit. It was likely a bear by some long forgotten. Morbid curiosity had me looking into its depths. No dead animals just some steep stone stairs.

TBC…

Interested Fan: This is a story that I am writing with my sister who is a big Helsa fan.

Starving Artist: Whoo! Go Hans and Elsa. They should have done this pairing in the movie!

Interested Fan: For those who haven't figured out Starving Artist is my sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Interested Fan: All rights belong to other people, I own nothing. And to answer a question from the reviews my sister is just co-writing it for fun. By the way for those who read this and also watch Once Upon A Time if any of this seems familiar that is not intentional and this was written before the episode premiered.

Helsa: What now? (Continued…)

I was left with one of the most important decisions of my life, pneumonia or the foreboding, steep steps? Pneumonia or the promising steps? If I tilted my head they looked a little brighter. So…stairs it is. Not seeing any point in delaying I quickly descended. There appeared to be unlit torches lining the walls but obviously I had nothing with which to light them. It seemed as though I am going to suffer from pneumonia anyway. It was getting colder as I ventured further and when I had finally resolved to venture back up I reached a door. Again curiosity dictated that I open said door. It was frozen shut which was unusual even if it was getting colder. I forced the door tripping into the room. Quite unseemly for a person of my nature.

"I've been waiting for you," a warm voice said. My attention drifted to the voices owner. A slightly plump middle age woman was baking in a cheery kitchen with yellow flowers decorating the walls. I can't say I was expecting that. "And why were you waiting for me?" She smiled kindly at me, putting me at ease, and a tiny voice in the back of my head was wailing and trying to get my attention. "Let's discuss that later dear. Would you like something to eat?" She gestured to a small dinner table. I sat down and she carried a warm plate over to me. She was very polite in the presence of royalty even if my attire and appearance was disreputable. 'Wait where did the plate of food come from. I didn't see her prepare that,' I thought vaguely before taking a bite. It was by far one of the most delicious meals I had ever partook of. "Is it to your liking?" she asked. I nodded. "Then eat up dear. Would you like some tea?"

We cheerfully chatted while I ate. She seemed harmless if a bit lonely. The tea was warming so every time I was offered a refill I gladly accepted. I finished off the pot and had started on another when the dizziness set in. I gripped the table and groaned.

"Looks like my plan has been set in motion Hans Westerguard." Hey wait I never told her my name. "What did you do to me?" She laughed and carried the tea pot to the sink.

It's time for them to pay the price,

So of course it shall be fire versus ice.

She whipped around and threw out her hand throwing out a very familiar flurry of ice crystals.

While my nieces are bust sleeping,

Little prince you shall be creeping.

She threw up a cloud of swirling snow enveloped her. When it faded in the plump motherly woman's place was a tall thin woman with jet white hair wearing a white dress with snow flake designs.

With fire in your soul

You'll be heading towards the goal.

She reached over and grabbed some glowing red stones and twirled them.

To take Queen Elsa's lonely heart

And rip it all apart.

The stones were savagely crushed in her grip and she threw what was left of them onto the floor crushing the rest beneath her heel.

Then while the kingdom's weeping

The rewards we shall be reaping

A fork was savagely stabbed into a muffin which she then nibbled on delicately.

When little Anna gets in our way

We'll have to make her pay

I jerked back as her hand smacked the table in front of her punctuating her singing.

Troll magic shall not make us stop

In fact it will help us to the top.

Another look at the pile of glowing red stones.

Fire crystals given thee

Administered via tea

A second passed as I registered what she said, "What?!" Well that explained the warming sensation. I flung the cup off the table. She mildly glared at me. "Do you know how difficult it is to find china tea cups in a pit in the middle of the exile woods?" She sighed shaking her head.

"The fire crystal that is now in you will absorb into your blood stream and give you the power of flame and heat. It will prevent Elsa's powers from affecting you. Then we can get revenge on Arendalle. You for destroying your plan to take over, mine for my idiot brother not realizing I was trying to help him and then burying me alive in this hole."

Just as I was about to speak a quiet voice interrupted. "Milady is something broken." A small head poked around the corner. A pale china doll with a trail of snowflakes falling behind her saw me and cried out. "Oh I did not realize you had a guest. Excuse me!" She bowed out and scurried back around the corner leaving a trail of snow. I called out in a dignified manner, pointing to where the doll once stood. "What was that!?" Upon pointing my finger a fire suddenly roared into existence, I promptly passed out.


End file.
